


The Dark hour

by Divine_shot



Series: Showtime [1]
Category: Persona 5
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Brief description of murder, Cock Cages, Condoms, Dark!Akira, Established Relationship, Extremely Dubious Consent, Gangbang, Hair-pulling, In character npcs and made up names for in game npcs, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Porn stream, Possibly H/C, Prostitution, Read the tags because it's a wild ride, Slight Mind Break, Urination, Video Tapping, piss drinking, vanilla sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-27
Updated: 2017-07-27
Packaged: 2018-12-06 02:46:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11591322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Divine_shot/pseuds/Divine_shot
Summary: On Friday nights if you are lucky, you can catch the program that is featured from the cruise ship called the Ark.Let's start the show.Inspired byBlackmail is a Phantom Thief Tradition





	The Dark hour

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Aurelius_Carlan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aurelius_Carlan/gifts).



> This is probably the weirdest and most graphic thing I have ever wrote.
> 
> I was afraid to post it at first but promised that I would. Originally I wanted to do a story that featured both Akira and Goro playing as escorts and getting corrupted while trying to take Shido down. It didn't fit nor work out so I started from scratch and this is the result.
> 
> Joker is a lot darker in this.
> 
> I beta it myself so sorry about the errors. If it needs other tags name it in the comments. I tried to list everything possible that is featured in this chapter.
> 
> EDIT: Think I fixed the date. It wasn't showing up right.

Akechi walks down the corridors of the cruise ship dubbed, “The Ark” towards his cabin. People greet him as he pass by, enthusiastic plastic smiles behind formal wear. Akechi returns it; giving almost stiff nods the closer he got. ‘Trash. All of them.’ The adults on board the cruise ship are fake. Viewed the brunette as a tool, disposable much like his own father did.

Shido Masayoshi picked up Akechi not too soon after his mother died. Finding him on the streets stealing food in torn, dirty, battered clothing. Too sizes too big for his small frame. He refused to go back to the shared home that called him a lonely bastard child. Would rather risk himself on the streets before they dragged him back fighting and screaming.

Suicides happened every day. More so after the Japanese Earthquake Disaster that sunk a quarter of Japan under water. So Akechi is not special. The difference is he knows his mother's death wasn't a suicide. His father played in all accounts of her demise. Left Akechi to rot; shunned and abused by both adults and children.

“You look just like your damn mother every time I see you.” Shido sneered at him; cornered while he ate in the shadows of an alley with his yakisoba bread bounty. Akechi snarled and almost jumped on him in response. Ready to tear his throat out. Memories of his mother's demise fresh in his head. Shido raised one hand and all of the tension died from the brunette. “Come. I have to house break you, dog.”

Akechi could either follow his father or go back to his personal hell. At the tender age of nine he didn't have much of a choice. His mother died almost a half a year ago and his chances were slim. With a scrowl on his face he nodded and Shido lead him over back to the orphanage. Head bowed, he tuned out the two conversing and setting up final arrangements. The brunette packed up his few meager belongings and was lead towards Shido's limo. Like that Akechi ended up under his father's wing. 

He was trained at an early age to deceive, lie, kill, steal and cheat, all with a big grin. He knows several ways to murder a person and how to negotiate. He works both with the underworld and society. Adults both used and feared him that knew his true nature. The fools that don't know think of him as charismatic and a promising young man. In many ways he is his father’s perfect sword.

Akechi opens the door to his cabin effortlessly. There are traps laced in select parts for the more idiotic and curious. ‘Today’s job was so fucking boring.’ He had to go to Japan and ‘persuade’ a yakuza underling in Shinjuku to be more efficient. Which meant breaking all of his fingers along with cutting off his big toe. Wearing the smile that brought girls to their knees.

The brunette undid his tie and started to pull off his jacket. Left in only a white shirt with the top buttons undone, he plops into the leather armchair near the bed and pulls out his phone. His father paid him already for the job along with the boss that requested it. Akechi goes through his messages, seeing no new ones outside of a notice. ‘Of course. It’s Friday.’ He scrolls through and clicks on the link in his calendar. It opens up to a private encrypted server that can only be accessed either through specific links or serious hacking using a Tor based program. Or having the direct line like Akechi does from the host.

He turns up the volume mid way as a voice crackles through.

-

“Hello everyone! It’s me your favorite slut Joker~”

A boy a year younger than Akechi appears on screen. Wearing a black tank top so tight that it shows indents from his nipples. The bottoms are literally a flimsy piece of gray cloth that barely covers his privates; held up by a gold, shiny buckle belt. Gray sultry eyes with the right one hidden behind straighten black hair that presses against his check. Long strands, going down his neckline in a wave like pattern. A bit of makeup, enough to highlight his features and make him look softer, more girly. He smiles manically at the camera and waves his hands; showing off red gloves.

“Welcome to the Happy Dark Hour! Today is the usual with four lucky mates who get to hang out with little ol' me! Along with our _wonderful_  captain! I hope you have fun tonight!” The camera suddenly pans out, revealing a man; in his mid to late thirties, early forties at the most. His hair is cut short to the scalp, hide thinning hair, along with a portly stomach. Naked saved for a sheer red blind fold and a matching mouth gag, he pants and wiggles as he stands in place.

“Ahhh. Good job holding still Ooe-san, you piece of shit! Joker is going to give you special service for being obedient~ Remember the deal. Stay like that with your arms behind your back.” Joker then opens his mouth, sticking out his tongue that is revealed to be a bit on the long side. Gives the people watching a show; organ wiggling and writhing indecently in the air. He closes his mouth with a clacking show of teeth before turning his attention towards the aroused man.

He licks Ooe-san's cock from base to tip, going antagonizing slow. The man grunts and attempt to shift but Joker holds him down by the hips. Continues at a grueling pace. “Ummm, you stink a bit under here.” The teenager says as he laps around the man’s balls. “Disgusting. Were you sweating that much waiting to get serviced by me? Or did you forget to clean near your ass again?” Joker chuckles. “Mmmm. I think you want this hot mouth on your big sausage don’t you?”

The man nods in earnest, unable to talk. Joker gives some distance between the two of them; licking his lips. Stares at the twitching, pulsing cock like he's in deep contemplation. Then suddenly opens his mouth obscenely wide before taking the man’s fat dick down to the root. Ooe-san gurgles and attempts to comply his position. Joker gives him no respite and goes hard and fast. Cheeks caved in and hollow, he slurps along the way. Tongue lapping against the underside.

Joker’s gloved fingers pull and tug at the man’s balls harshly, coaxing him to orgasm. Tremors and gasps come from Ooe-san, his toes curling and shaking to keep his legs from giving out. The recorder is good enough to pick up each noise, each pant and total visual from both participants.

Akechi, with his legs crossed and a cold expression, keeps his gaze on Joker and only Joker.

_“I rather die than suck a man’s dick.” Joker’s eyes are filled with rage. His pale face littered with bruises._

_“It pains me to say this but I need your help.”_

The man grunts and squeals, his voice resounding through the area that they are in. Another jerk from Ooe-san and Joker stops. Sucks. Holds the cock in place as Ooe-san shakes and pants. Puff of air issuing from his pulled back lips. Joker pulls out with a pop; semen dripping from his lips. Joker opens his mouth to show the load there in front of the camera. Resting on his tongue. Swishes it around before swallowing.

“Pwah! That was a good warm up. Now onto the main event!” Joker gets up and stretches as three others show up. Ooe-san, spent and head bowed, is dragged away by people in black hoods. Unlike the previous man these three do not have blind folds or a gag. Just plain black masquerade masks over their faces.

Akechi recognizes them right away as his father’s supporters. Two politicians and the other the IT president. He usually finds them during meetings or on The Ark.

_“You’re such a promising young man. A detective at your age and working for the police.”_

_“I’m almost jealous that you get to work close with your father Masayoshi-san!”_

_“You skipped grades Akechi-kun? Finished high school at sixteen? Good for you! Now you can work with us to bring a promising future for sinking Japan!”_

“As you know, Matsumoto-san, Ueda-san and Torihada-san won the lottery so they get to have fun with little ol’ me!” Joker closes one eye and puts up a peace sign. They start to touch and trace fingers all over the teen’s body. Fondling every inch of bare skin. “Hahahah that tickles! Goodness!” Torihada, the youngest who looks like he is in his twenties with gelled back black hair, tugs Joker over by the chin and kisses him.

The camera gets in close to their tongues twisting, their mouths a sloppy mess. Drool is dripping down, making spots on Joker’s top. The young man is dominating, almost rutting and thrusting his organ all around Joker's mouth. They pull back, both gasping for air with saliva bridging between them. Joker seems to collapse, using all three men as support as they catch him by the armpits. “Hah~ Torihada-san is a really good kisser. Lewd.”

He waves them off and goes over to the center of the room. Bends. Pulls that bit of cloth on his hips to the side, revealing his smooth, hairless ass. Near the hole is a shiny red ring that houses a plug. “Pull it out to get your prize~ Torihada-san, since you paid the most you get to go first.”

Torihada nods and goes down on his hands and knees. Tugs on the ring. “Ah. Ah.” The butt plug starts to stretch out Joker’s ass, his inner muscles holding the object in. It makes the ring puff up against the intrusion. Finally it gives away and comes out with a plop. Joker’s hole is shiny and red looking. Almost winking. “Come on. I need to get fucked by that nice cock.” Joker holds his ass, smacks it a bit in temptation.

Torihada wastes no time and lines up his cock, skin pulled back with the tip flaring red and dripping pre-cum. He slams in, causes Joker’s eyes to widen impossibly and his breath to stop. He wastes no time and ruts inside of the teenager. Fucking him hard and fast. Rubs his dick all around inside of Joker’s walls; foreskin rolling back and forth with each motion.

Joker scrambles up so that his hands are resting on his knees. He sees the other two men’s dicks in his line of vision. Without being prompted he puts one in his mouth and starts to pump and squeeze the neglected one. His gloved hands stroking fast. Smacks of Torihada’s pelvic hitting Joker’s ass along with the teenager’s blowjob is heard crystal clear. The man’s balls wiggle and jiggle like an animal’s. All three men's voices are loud and clear.

“His ass feels just as good as rumors said! Ah fuck, squeeze me harder, harder you **slut**!”

“Mmmm his mouth is hot! Almost like a vacuum sucking me down!”

“Ahhh...his gloved hands are so smooth and silky soft! This bitch probably never did hard labor a day in its life! On their back all day servicing for the good of The Ark.”

Joker with his eyes closed, jerks with every thrust that Torihada makes. He manages to fit both cocks in his mouth, licking and giving both equal treatment this time. His mouth open impossibly wide to fit both in there.

“I’m coming! I’m coming you bitch! **AHHHHHH**!” Torihada yells out when he finally spurts and fills up the boy’s ass. The camera gets all of it, from how the young politician takes his dick out to stroke himself the rest of the way on Joker’s pale right buttock, to how it dripped out of his now used hole.

“Ohhh. Ohhh! Takes this one for me. For the sake of Japan!”

“ **Mmmm!** I’m coming in his mouth!”

Both of the older men gasp and groan; making a display as their orgasms reach them. A good portion is all over his face and some is even in his hair. Most of it shoot inside of Joker’s mouth and lips. He traces his tongue over and over to gather it all. The men both stroke the teenager’s back, smacking his ass one last time before departing.

Joker takes off the rest of his clothes, going fully naked in front of the camera. He reveals a long, smooth hairless body; skinny and lanky. Not yet harden or shaped fully by puberty. There is the promise of muscle but otherwise it’s firm, soft thighs. His nipples are a light shade of brown, harden by both activities and the cool air of the recording room. What is the most obvious is a silicone black mold on his cock. A contrast to his pale skin. The lock is gold and shiny, clinking at every little motion.

Someone from the shadows gives Joker a towel and he wipes off his face. “Come here slut.” Akechi sees Joker almost flinch; hidden behind the towel. A normal person would not notice it. He does. Shido Masayoshi comes out of the shadows. Shirtless and only wearing his captain hat and tight leather pants.

“Captain! Oh I’m so glad to see you-”

His words are cut off when Shido pulls Joker hard by the hair. Making him drop the towel, forgotten. Strains the teenager's neck so that they are eye to eye. “Shut up. Whores don’t get to talk. Only when I give the word.” Joker nods his head. Lips sealed. “Get into position you slut.”

He rushes to get on his hands and knees when Shido releases him. Peering over his shoulder, he gives the audience a wink. “Ah...A-h.” Joker’s voice cracks when two rough fingers slammed into him. Scrapping the cooling come out of his ass. Grips and braces himself at his sore ass being stretched again.

“Tch. Your hole is loose. Sloppy. I will give you a two week rest to get yourself together.” The teenager too out of it to comprehend. Only moans and weak pants. Shido departs from the teenager's ass. Shakes his hands free from fluids, wiping them on Joker's back.

There’s a tear of a wrapper. The camera pans in details to show Shido wrapping a condom around his cock. Capturing the man tugging on Joker's hips and swinging him in position. Pushing his dick inside of the teenager effortlessly and hard. Wet slapping ring out over the audio. Joker’s eyes are glazed over, mouth open, tongue drooling like he might topple over at any minute. Barely any noises coming from the captain outside of rarely perceptible grunts. His fingers are digging painfully into Joker’s hips, leaving indents and nail markings.

Suddenly without warning, Shido picks up Joker and hoist him up in the air. His eyes widen and he squeaks. Now fully spread in front of the camera, the shiny black cock cage in clear view of the audience. Shido continues, giving everyone watching a show of his cock piston in and out of the red puffy puckered hole.

Joker covers his face, shaking, and Akechi sees it again. The genuine rage coming from the teenager laced with mortification. It’s gone when he reveals himself again. A big dopey grin even with sweat dripping off of his skin. Almost blank, dead eyes. “Ta da! Joker is a bit shy being shown off like this!”

Shido whispers near the teenager’s ear. Picks up the pace, digging his fingers into the boy’s thighs painfully so. “I’m...I’m sorry captain! I didn’t mean uhhhhghhg…” There’s nothing but smacking, the clanking of the lock on the cock cage, fluids dripping on the floor, and Joker’s broken sentences. “Captain it feels so good….good….ahhh your big cock. Reaching everything!”

Another whisper from the older man and Joker puts up his hands in the ‘peace’ sign. “Ah. Ah. Captain is close. Look everyone! Look at me! Look at your captain coming in my ass!” There’s a tremor and Joker tosses back his head. Shido roughly kisses him on the mouth. Joker twitches around the condom, his ass winking and spasm around the girth. Joker sags there, hanging onto the captain only by his cock now. Shido effortlessly pulls him off and tosses him to the side like a doll.

“Acceptable. Fix your ass for next time. Remember: You are mine.” Shido nods his head and vanishes into the shadows. The men from before come out and whip out their dicks. Streams of urine pour all over the teenager, who only twitches and shakes. In his own world.

The feed is cut. A cat with a mask appears on screen along with a garbled, altered voice. “That’s...that’s...that’s Meowall folks! Remember, if you want to sample our ship’s lovers, participate in the lottery by sending money to the bitcoin address shown below. Make sure to put in details on what you want. Anything goes outside of murder! And-”

* * *

 

 

Akechi hears a knock on his cabin door. He takes his sweet time going over to open it. In the doorway is a shivering, soaking wet Joker. Clad only with a damp smelly towel over his shoulder. The brunette wordlessly lets him in.

Joker sneezes and grumbles. “That bastard took my cabin key along with my clothes. He forced me to go through the ship naked again.” Akechi sits down on the sofa chair and goes back to scrolling through his phone. Joker stands before him, still pungent of urine. “Can you get the key for this thing Goro-chan? Please?”

Akechi glances up at the black haired teen. “No I think I will leave you like this.”

“ _Goro_.” Joker’s voice changes. It’s a tone that speaks no nonsense. Their eyes met.

Akechi pauses. Continues to stare. Finally he relents. “Just kidding.” The brunette gets up and carefully dismattles one of the traps around a safe down near the port window. He puts in the combination with ease and pulls out a key. Leaves it open. “Here.” He throws it towards the soaking wet teen.

“Thanks.” Joker grabs it and rushes near what is assumed is the bathroom. He pauses near the doorway, hand resting on the frame. “You want to take a shower with me? Even though I stink.” There’s wistful longing behind his voice.

Akechi swallows his urge to give into it. “Not this time.”

“Your loss.” Joker disappears with a skip in his step and closes the door with a click.

The sound of water running is in the background while Akechi finishes going through his messages. Sees his father putting a hit on another deserter. Underlings reporting on any mishaps and general status. His notifications for Featherman's showing on television remain active. Akechi types up a quick reply back to his father. Hears nothing outside of his fingers moving. 

“Ah man that felt good.” Joker sighs out. Akechi ignores him. It isn't until he feels hands touching his thighs that he pays attention. Is not surprised to see Joker squatted in front of him. Black hair covering both of his eyes in a shaggy mess. Like he's one of those weird eroge protagonists. With his personal blue towel around his shoulders.

“Hey Goro-chan. You have to go right? You’ve been holding it for a while, probably before the stream even started.”

Akechi's eyebrow twitches. “I do but- HEY! **Hey** you fuck.” Joker ignores the brunette’s protest and opens up his pants eagerly. Pulls out his limp, forlorn cock. “Ugh.” He tosses his head back and gives up. Feels the teenager’s mouth against him. Breath puffing away in excitment. ‘Even if I push him off he’s going to keep bugging me about it.’

He concentrates on his bladder rather than the hot mouth near his penis. It takes a while but eventually he feels the stream start to come up through his tube and out. Joker swallows him down to the base before he makes a mess. Noises of splashing against Joker’s throat and loud gulping is making Akechi even more self conscious about the whole lot.

Why he gives into Joker’s weird fetishes he does not know. He feels himself starting to get a bit hard as a tongue laps under his foreskin, getting the urine pooled there, and playing with the slit. “Akira.” Akechi calls the boy’s name and smacks him on the head as his stream starts to die down. As he continues to suck and slurp his dick.

Joker, no Akira, pulls off with a ‘pwa’ and sighs. Looks content like the cat that caught the mouse. “Sorry Goro-chan. I just like drinking all of your fluids from here.” He clarifies this by thumbing the tip of the brunette’s cock, gray eyes filled with admiration. His digit comes up sticky with pre-cum.

“I thought you hated swallowing.”

“I do. But with you it doesn’t matter. Especially your pee! It taste similar to a bottle of pocari sweat. You drink a lot of water and tea so it’s not nasty at all.”

He glances down to see Akira half hard, his cock twitching. Free from the cage and clean. “You really are a pervert you know that?”

Akira sighs. “I hate getting turned because of those old fucks. That’s why I told your father I wouldn’t have sex without a cock cage. The last thing I want is to get half hard and it’s a go sign for them to stroke me off and have me come on camera.” He looks disgusted. “It’s almost impossible for me to have sex without getting a bit stimulated. I don’t mind if it’s around you Goro. Especially around you.”

Akechi found himself doing an act that he hasn’t done in years. Blush. “Akira you don’t mean that.”

“Ah but I do. If I didn’t hate you after you almost killed me then I wouldn’t hate you now. We are in this together. We both want to kill your father. I mean Shido.”

Akechi thinks about how he tried to listen to his father as a child wholehearted to earn his respect and love. Make the most of his situation. Stopped caring when he found out that Shido only loved himself. Shut off such sentiments when the man forced him to kill that woman. Harden his heart when he had to put a gun in a whore’s-

The brunette jumps when he feels a mouth sucking on his organ. Bringing him closer to a full erection. Trust Akechi to distract him from having bad thoughts by using sex. “Stop doing that.”

Akira pulls off and stares at him with a pout. “Goro-chan. Can we have sex?”

“Didn’t you just take a shower?”

Akira shrugs and gets up. Pushes back his hair and lets the towel drop on the floor. He looks wild with strands slicked back. Water dripping down his skin in glistening drops. “I really want to be inside of you. I need to be inside of you.”

“Fine.”

Akechi turns off his phone, putting it in his jacket pocket on the sofa chairs before rising. Starts to take off his clothes. “No keep the shirt on.” The brunette raises an eyebrow. He stopped questioning Akira’s weird fetishes. Complies to his request. He gets up on the bed as Akira goes into the safe and pulls out condoms and a bottle of lube. With only his white shirt on he hoist up his legs and spread himself. Looking over to the side at the lamp. Anywhere but the teen.

“Goro-chan you cleaned yourself out?”

“I did it earlier before the job. I didn’t eat anything since then.”

Akira gives out an appreciative hum. “Mmmm. I’ll make you curry after this.”

The words, ‘I don’t deserve it,’ echo in his head. Akira speaks again as if he heard them. “It’s not your fault. You tried to save her.” They don’t talk more about the matter. Akira focus on preparing the brunette. Fingers slick with lube he slowly pushes in one digit.

Akechi counts prime numbers backwards and wills himself to relax. It feels uncomfortable and discording no matter how many times they do this. The frizzy long haired teenager wiggles around. Waits until Akechi gets used to it. Parts and uses more lube before adding a second. He’s careful and hesitant compared to how patrons treat him as Joker. Stretching and widening the brunette's hole.

Already three fingers in, Akira thrusts inside shallowly. Akechi gets impatient. Wants to get this over with. Wants Akira to fuck him already and get it out of his system like they normally do. Stop treating him like a delicate piece of glass. He turns his head towards his partner. “Akira...”

“Goro-chan I’m not rushing. This is the only time I can enjoy lovemaking.”

Akechi finds his face hot at that. Here they were sharing the same bitter fate. Relying on each other with no sentimental attachment. Much like his jobs in the city; strictly business. Then Akira goes and proves him wrong. 'Making love.' He thought his heart harden to things like that. Now he's blushing all the way to his neckline with his chest too tight. Akira patting his head with his clean hand only makes it worse.

"You're really cute. Like a dog-"

"Shut the fuck up."

Akira parts his fingers from the brunette's body with a laugh. He goes inside of the open safe and rummages around. Pulls out a condom. The sound of a wrapper drums anticipation in Akechi's heart rather than an ill omen. Akira wraps himself quickly. Adds more lube all the way down to the base before throwing the tube away somewhere in the room.

“I’m putting it in.” Akira puts Akechi's right leg on his shoulder. He feels slick tip of Akira’s cock nudge against his entrance. Pops in without much resistance. Hisses when more starts to penetrate him. Stretching and aching his inner walls even after being used to this.

“Goro-chan look at me.” Akira’s hands rest on his cheeks. Turns him gently so that their eyes met. Brown against gray. Akechi sees Akira's passion and determination. Makes the brunette more self consciousness.  "Relax. Focus on me." Akira starts to lower his head. Their noses brushing together.

Akechi stops him with a hand suddenly to his mouth. “Don’t kiss me from the same place that drank piss.” The other teen rolls his eyes. He opts to lace their hands together, using one to brace against the brunette's thigh. Makes quick, short, swallow thrusts. The brunette feels stretched out in this position. Exposed. His hard cock resting against his shirt and making stains.

Akechi finds his breath catching. Being on the bottom doesn’t make him feel less of a man. No, Akira takes care to make the whole process good. Makes him feel good. It’s different than being on the other end. He can feel Akira’s cock pulse inside of him. Brush against places in his body that fingers can’t reach. Drags his cock slowly against his inner walls. In every sense they are joined together.

The brunette squeezes his lover’s hand tighter and Akira gets the message; picking up the pace. Smirks when Akechi wheeze and closes his eyes when he finds that one spot inside of him. "F...Fuck." The teenager times his movements so that he angles that place over and over again inside of Akechi. Nibbles and kisses the leg on his shoulder. Almost making Akechi smack him to cut it out.

“Goro-chan you feel so good.” Akira whispers, panting softly. He’s always quiet compared to being in front of the camera. Eyes closed, basking in their intimate actions. Already low voice a deeper timbre.

Akechi squeezes his inner walls. Hears Akira grunt under him and the cock twitch inside. “It means that you won’t run to someone else for this.”

Akira laughs; opens his eyes filled with mirth. Using his free hand, he strokes Akechi’s neglected cock. Playing with the brown wisps of hair near his groin and exposed from under his sweaty white shirt. “I wouldn’t. You’re my first and my last. Those bastards mean nothing. There's no point in caring if they control me. I'm the headmaster of the show. Not them."

There's a dark tone in Akira’s voice. With strains of sweaty, still damp hair framing his face he reveals a side only the brunette knows. Akechi opens his mouth. A confession on the tip of his tongue. It's lost at the assault of Akira rutting inside of him in earnest.

Akira's cock isn't large but it's wide enough to be noticed. To feel it strain against his ass. To pull and tug against his inner walls every time the teenager goes out, with the tip hanging, before slamming back in. Eyes closed, gasping in a possesive fire. Low under his breath is a mantra of his name. "Goro-chan, Goro-chan, _Goro!"_

Akechi wants to cover his mouth at the noises that pour from his lips. Even with bitting his bottom lip until it bleed he can still hear his moans and cries against his ears, even over Akira's grunts and the sounds of them grinding together. Making the bed rock.  

"I want to hear more from you. Show how good this feels." Akira's is breathless, humor on the edges of his voice. He plays with the foreskin against the tip of Akechi's dick, using the sweat to lessen the friction with his strokes. "I want you to come Goro-chan. Come for me ok?"

He does just that. Feeling his balls tighten and cover the both of their stomachs in white stripes of come. Akechi rests back as he hears Akira follow soon after, filling up the condom. Both of them slowly getting down from their high.

It's always exlierating near the end, with them losing in each other to the point of exhaustion. Akechi is basking in the afterglow, not really caring how his shirt is ruined and grimy. He feels Akira squeeze their bond hands one final time before releasing his leg slowly. Knowing that he will have a crick in it later. Akira pulls out and lays there. Not caring that he's getting dried come on himself.

"Hey. Don't go to sleep."

"Mmm." Akira grunts out a reply. Akechi nudges him again. Finally, in a languish pace, does the black haired teenager motions to clean up. Pulls himself out first; he tugs off the condom, making sure to tie it before throwing it in the waist bin near the dresser. 

Akechi drags himself to clean up the rest of the mess, practically tearing off his sweaty, disgusting shirt, before flopping back on his belly against the bed. His ass stings a bit and he's feeling lazy. Akira joins him soon after. "I..." He starts. Closes his mouth. Tries again. Akira covers his mouth with his clean palm. Shakes his head.

“Tell me after this is all over. Use it as motivation to keep yourself alive. I won’t forgive you if you die.”

The brunette promises himself that he will. One day.


End file.
